


Wasteland

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, James Buchanan Barnes - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smutish, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: On a mission in Siberia to check a military silo for intel you and Bucky are left with a dead end and stuck in a snowstorm. Things need to get heated to stay alive.





	Wasteland

Both of us trudged back up the mountain to our camp against the wind and snow. The lead was bust and the trip to the middle of this wasteland was just that....a waste. I was with the Winter Soldier whom I had the pleasure of knowing for 2 years and in that time he had warmed my heart at first sight. However, it had taken a year and a half to earn his trust and up until just recently, he had barely spoken more than a sentence at a time to me. It wasn't until I had gotten shot in the leg and went into shock that he finally came around, I was thankful for that bullet wound. No matter how fucking painful it was.

But alas, here I was in the middle of Siberia with a snow storm on its way and no way to get a pickup for a least 72 hours and I had no doubt that I was going to die from hypothermia.

"Up here Y/N. Just a few more minutes, I promise." He gave me a reassuring smile from up ahead. I took a shuddering breath and stepped through the thick snow to try and catch up with him. I finally saw the campsite and ran to the tent pushing past Bucky to scurry inside. The sun was setting and it was getting colder by the second.

I heard him chuckle behind me and turned around and shot him a cold glare, pun intended. "Fuck you, Barnes."

"Whoa, someones hostile." He held his hands up as he settled in next to me and took off his snowy boots and put them by the tent door. He reached for mine.

"If you take one piece of my fucking clothing off I will cut you." His eyes got big and then he narrowed them.

"That would require you removing them from your body and making them even colder."

I said nothing knowing that he was right but glared at him and his shit eating grin while he took off my boots. Afterward, he grabbed another pair of his socks and warmed them up with his breath and put them over top the other pair I was wearing. The sweet gesture left me speechless. He did so without expecting anything and not thinking anything of it either. This made the gesture even kinder.

The next few hours consisted of contacting Tony and letting him know that we were ok but would be unreachable through the storm and then ate and tried to get ready for the storm. Bucky did everything while I tried to conserve energy.

"Doll, why are you glaring at me ?"

"How is it we can be in fucking Siberia and you're in a thermal, a sweater and fucking leather jacket and okay?" He laughed. 

 

"Super soldier serum. I run several degrees hotter so this doesn't bother me." I nodded.

"Sorry, I'm glaring. I hate being cold." He smirked. "I know."

He came over to me and unzipped his jacket and put it around me and laid down in my sleeping bag. "Come here, lay with me. I'll keep you warm doll."

I blushed and laid in the curve of his warm flesh arm and rested my head on his shoulder.

"What else did the serum do to you. I mean I know with Steve it made his larger and cured his illnesses. But with you, you were already large." He smirked and looked down at me.

"You lookin' at me from the 40's?" He held his smirk while waiting for his answer.

"I was curious when you came to the compound and wanted to know more about you."

His face became a bit more serious. "Why?"

"I wanted to help you. Know you. Be your friend. Everyone else on the team can be intimidating at times. I know from experience. I didn't want that for you. I wanted you to feel welcomed."

He smiled. "So ....you did you research?" He thought for a moment. "Wait. Is that how I always seemed to have some of my favorite foods and books at the tower?"

I shrugged. "It can be the little things that can make you feel like you're at home."

He hummed in response. "If there is one thing that I know from being a hundred years old. People make a home, not things." It may have just been my imagination but I felt him hold me a little bit tighter when he said that.

"So I answered your question. Answer mine." He started rubbing circles on my back while thinking and responding.

"Well, it did actually make me larger and more muscular. I was leaner in the 40's now I'm...thicker." I bit my lip and swallowed to contain my lust filled smirk.

"I may be slower to speak and quieter than I was then but I actually think faster than most. My mind processes things at a fraction of the time of the average brain. Meaning I move faster and anticipate the enemy movements and fighting tactics. While I don't contribute to Bruce and Tony's banter I do understand it. I just don't like dealing with Tony's smart-ass remarks so I just keep my mouth shut. Of course, I'm stronger and my body heals faster. I do age at the same rate as you. Just the cryo screwed it up for a time but I should be on point now. Other than that I'm just like your normal guy."

I looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow. "Normal? Normal is overrated James." His breathing was hitched and shallow.

"I-I like it when you call me James." His voice dropped with his eyes. Like he was voicing aloud a secret that he knew he shouldn't be saying. I brushed a piece of his hair behind his ears.

"I like it too. C-can I do it more often?" He looked at me and gave me a heart-stopping smile. "Every damn time doll."

I laughed and laid back down letting out a shudder as the wind whipped our tent and it howled outside

He lifted up a bit and I followed suit confused. "I need you to take off some of your clothes Y/N."

I paused. "Wh-What?"

"Your lips are turning blue doll. We need body heat. I need to keep you alive."

I silently nodded while I undressed. When I got to my final thermal shirt Bucky was already shirtless and I was just staring at him and he at me.

"Sorry. I'll-uh looks away." He turned his head to look away.

I laughed and blushed while I took off my shirt still admiring his marvelous physique. 

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of women in the bra or less than." He looked back at me struggling not to look below my eyes. "Not since the 40's."

I just stared at him, unsure of what to say. I know what I wanted to say, to do. But I refused to take the first move. He needed to do that and I needed him to do that to me.

We were interrupted by the snow storm.

"Fuuuck, it's getting bad out there." I couldn't lie. I was getting nervous. I was slightly warmer but was still freezing my ass off. "Talk to me about normal James. Whats your idea of normal?"

He breathed deep. "You really want to know?" I hummed in response. "This. laying with a beautiful girl and talking. I haven't done this since the 40's." I heard the sadness in his voice and it made my heart break for him.

My hand found his hair at the nape of his neck and started playing with it. "What about you? When was the last time that you laid with someone like this?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well, my last boyfriend was 3 years ago. So then." He had tensed when I said, boyfriend.

"Why did you break up?" He looked down at me.

" A multitude of reasons. All in all, we weren't for each other and that was ok. I wasn't heartbroken. I never loved him nor did he love me." He rubbed my back again.

"Your turn.. Normal. " I sat up a bit to rub my arms furiously and he sat up on his elbows with pinched eyebrows. "Please just keep talking. It keeps my mind busy." He nodded.

" Kids. I'd like kids and a wife. Although I doubt that it will ever happen for me. I mean fuck. Look at me. I'm a mess. Nightmares and a twisted fucking metal arm. I'm a weapon and a soldier." He let out a sarcastic laugh. "I don't think the domesticated life would suit me."

At that, I stopped rubbing my arms. "Shut the fuck up James Buchanan Barnes. Your life is what you make of it. Soldiers with PTSD have happy lives all the time. You can have that. You can have a wife. Your arm is beautiful and yes it is a weapon but now its a weapon for good. How many times have you used to save someone? To save me? So what if you're a mess. We're all disasters. Beautiful fucking catastrophes but we have each other. You have me."

I shrugged at the last part and said it weakly. He deserves more that another mess of a person. He deserves someone perfect to go with how perfect he is. Even though he can't see it.

"I-I have you?" I nodded. He smiled and cleared his throat I could see his eyes were glassed over with unshed tears. He sniffed. "Well damn. I guess I should keep you alive." He wiped away his damp eyes.

He pulled me close to him and held me tight.

"Why did it take you so long to talk to me?" I breathed in his pine and muscular scent and felt his warmth radiated through me. He took my leg and hooked it over his thigh and I gasped.

Without warning, his got up from me and I whined in protest feeling the cold air on my skin and goosebumps taking over the flesh. He smirked at my reaction and knelt down over me and unbuttoned my pants.

"Is this ok?" I nodded. Not trusting my voice.

He took my pants and my thermals off and my socks and then stood up and took his off I could see the outline of his cock against the boxer briefs he was wearing and he left one the out that the serum-enhanced, leaving me to hide a smirk on my lips. He climbed back under in the sleeping bag and grabbed his and pulled it on top of us.

" I was nervous."

"What?" He pulled me out of my fantasies with his confession.

"I was nervous. Everyone else was nonchalant and uncaring about my presence at the compound but you always would make an effort. Unafraid to train with me. Would sit next to me at dinner or on movie night. You would check on me if you knew I had a nightmare. Save Steve I haven't had someone.....care about me since before the war or my friends in the Howling Commandos."

He lent over me and ran his hands through my hair. "When you were shot I took out all of the soldiers and carried you back to the quinjet. You went into shock and Steve had to restrain me."

His forehead touched mine. "You're my normal. I can't give you all that you deserve but I can give you all that I have. If you'd take me."

His voice was shaky and cracked at the question that exposed himself so thoroughly. His body language was expecting rejection.

"I'm yours, James."

Those words were all that he needed to kiss me with complete abandon. His tongue invaded my mouth and fought for dominance that I quickly gave. I needed for him to take whatever he wanted and I wanted whatever he had to give. So many sleepless nights had been spent dreaming of his hard muscled body pressed against mine. And here he was.

His metal hands ran up my sides and into my hair and his other hand grabbed my ass and I moaned into the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his hips and felt his cock pressed against my wet heat. He moaned at the feel of it and kissed my jaw and nibbled at my ear.

"Oh my...Y/N.. I can feel how wet you are and I haven't even touched you, doll. Have you been wanting this as long as me?"

His confession made me suck at his neck wanting to mark my territory and he groaned at the feeling it made. "For 2 years I've wanted to feel your mouth on mine."

He smirks. "Tell me where doll. Where do you want my mouth?" I smiled at his confidence, knowing that I was the cause of this side. "On my wet pussy. I want to feel you, James." He smirked and kissed me roughly.

"Good girl." He left sloppy kissed down my body to my wet core and started with soft kitten licks on my center and through my folds up to my clit. "Mmmmm doll. You're so wet. You taste so sweet, baby." I moaned in unison with him.

"P-Please James. Use your metal hand." He looked up at me with a pause. I looked at him wondering if I went too far. "Doll. I don't want to hurt you."

I smiled. "You won't, baby. I like it rough." He smiled. "Be careful what you wish for love." His tongue circled my clit while he inserted one metal digit into the dripping wet core and then two digits with ease. My breathing became harder. "Fuck, doll. You're so wet. All for me."

"All for you Sergeant. Please fu--fuckkk. Oh, that feels so goood." He keeps his ministrations on my clit with his licks and mouth all the while furiously pumping with his fingers and I came crashing around them with such ferocity than ever before.

I sat up on my elbow pulling his mouth to mine, seeing a smile on his face knowing he had made me cum on his mouth. "That felt so good James."

I kissed him and could taste myself on his lips still. I grabbed his deliciously long cock and started to pump it while kissing down his neck.

"No, doll. I won't last. It's been far too long. I want to cum inside you, please. I need to see your face when I do." He had a look of pleading in his eyes. Almost like I would say no to him.

I smiled. "Whatever you want darling. I'm all yours." He gave me another one of his blinding smiles.

He leaned in and kissed me but this time it was more gentle and patient. I ran my hands up his sculpted back and broad shoulders. He shivered over the sensitive part where the metal met the flesh on this shoulder.

I took his cock and lined it up at my entrance and he pulled away looking me in the eyes. I slowly inserted it and he lay still allowing me to become adjusted to his size. Our eyes remained locked and he loving looked at me waiting for the approval. I nodded and he moved his hips and sheathed himself all the way inside.

"Fuck, doll. You are so tight. I-I don't know how long I'm going to last." I wrapped my arms around his shoulders while his lay atop me taking control of the thrusting and time.

"It's ok baby. It feels so good." His face met mine and his flushed face was so handsome that I nearly came at that moment. "Say my name doll." I bit my lip.

"James." His thrusts continued and went deeper and harder hitting my g spot.

"James. Ohh—You feel so good. Your cock feels so good inside me baby. Ohh James. ." He groaned and moved his metal hand down to my clit and started rubbing it in quick circles. My legs tightened around his back. "Oh James. I-I Need you baby. Please....You feel so good. Oh.... please..." I begged for release. His and mine.

He looked into my eyes with reverence and kissed me. "Y/N. You are so fucking beautiful. Please be mine. I need you. Fu-Fuck... Oh. Doll. Please cum for me."

With those words, I came hard. "Look at me, doll. I need to see you cum." He locked eyes with me and I bit my lips so hard I thought it was going to bleed. "Oh James. Fuck-You feel so good.."

A few thrusts later he came worshiping my name. "Y/N. Oh, Doll. Fuck. So fucking good. I never thought it would ever like that." He grabbed his shirt from beside us and reached down and cleaned me up before collapsing beside me. He pulled be tightly against him and covered us up with the blankets.

"You were-are perfection Doll. Thank you..for that. "

He kissed my forehead. I suddenly wasn't a hundred percent sure of how to handle the situation. I mean I just fucked the Winter soldier with whom I had fallen in love with and now was laying naked next to. I decided to remain as close to silent or short answers as possible. Hoping to not randomly say "I love you." And risk coming off as fatal attraction and stalker to this gorgeous creature next to me.

"Thank you." He laughed. A few more minutes of silence passed and nothing was said.

"A-Are you ok doll. I didn't hurt you did I?" He was trying to look down at me but my fact was tucked into his chest. At the question and the deep concern of this voice, I looked up at him.

"No-no of course not James. You were perfect. It was perfect. I would do it a hundred more times...." I mentally face palmed myself.

"But....." He bit his lip and his brows stitched together. I shook my head not having any buts to name aloud.

"You don't think it was a mistake?" He looked at me with a serious tone sketched across his face.

Tears began to fill my eyes. " A mistake?" Oh, God. That's it. He thought it was a mistake. I knew it was too good to be true.

I grabbed the first shirt I could find and it was one of his clean ones and pulled it over my head and grabbed my panties and put them one.

Damn him for smelling so good and damn it for being a fucking winter wasteland and not being able to storm out without my tears freezing off my face.

He grabbed my arm. "Doll wait." I shook him off.

"Go to hell Barnes. I give you 2 years of my life. Albeit from a distance, but nonetheless. We have sex and talk and all this shit." I wave my arms around dramatically.

"For you to say it was a mistake. I mean yeah it was a bit awkward afterward. Part of it was me but I was quiet because I was afraid I would say something ridiculous like I love you or some shit but low and behold you go and give me a big fuck you." I flicked him off and went to the other side of the tent trying to keep my heartbroken tears and my angry tears at bay.

He came over and put his body flush with mine so close that I could feel his heat but not touching me. "I will end you, Barnes. Get the fuck away from me. I don't want your lies or you to touch me right now. "

"Y/N. I thought you were quiet because you thought we were a mistake. That we made a mistake. I was letting my insecurities show, even after all of our talk and that mind-blowing sex. Apparently, we both have to work on that. I love you doll. I'm yours. Temper and all." I turned around realizing that I misread the whole situation under the fear of rejection.

"Oh-Oh! I am so sorry. Bucky. I am such an enormous asshole." He brushed away a tear with his flesh thumb and then held my face with both hands. "Yeah but your my wonderful hotheaded asshole who makes me feel like I'm the most important man in the world. You have for the past two years. I can do that for you too doll."

He leant down to kiss me and pulled a blanket around me to warm me back up. "I have a confession though doll. Promise you won't punch me or get all fired up again." My brows pinched together and I slowly and reluctantly nodded

"Even though I know that you loathe the cold and snow. I requested that you be my partner for this mission."

"I would say fuck you, James. But I already did and I fully intend to many times over."

This was my first smutty one shot. I hope it was tooo bad. Please forgive me if it was. Thanks to all!!!!


End file.
